


Saint Bernard

by ServerNotFound



Series: Ghostinnit [1]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, BAMF Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Character Death, Dead TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Drabble, Drugs, Everyone Needs A Hug, I'm Bad At Tagging, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Parent Sam | Awesamdude, Potions, Sad Sam | Awesamdude, Sad with a Happy Ending, Songfic, TommyInnit-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Villain Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), You Have Been Warned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:34:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29840220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ServerNotFound/pseuds/ServerNotFound
Summary: Tagging Sucks, but, my Ghostinnit AU told in a series of songfic drabbles I make when I feel like it!
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity/Karl Jacobs/Sapnap, Floris | Fundy/5up, Minor or Background Relationship(s), No Romantic Relationship(s)
Series: Ghostinnit [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2193765
Comments: 4
Kudos: 83





	Saint Bernard

The world stilled when those 7 words lit up the chat.

Tommyinnit was beaten to death by Dream

Nobody dared to move. Everyone was shocked. Most of them didn’t even know Tommy had gotten locked in Pandora’s vault with Dream. The only ones who really knew were Quackity, Karl, Sapnap (his adoptive parents after Doomsday), Sam (he was Quackity’s father and he was the Warden, who watched over Dream), Jack Manifold (who had been on during the wrong time), and Bad and Antfrost (who were the new guards).

Sam hadn’t been there. Ponk had pulled him away to get some rest and cuddles, they were married. The only reason he even listened is because he knew his grandson would want him to take care of himself, plus, Tommy wasn’t due out for at least 7 hours more til he could leave. So, he listened to his husband. He had been cuddling Ponk in bed when they saw the message. His heart had stopped, and Ponk’s mouth was wide, surprised.

Quackity had been pacing in his room, his husbands doing their own technique to help them calm down a little. Karl was fiddling with one of his many watches, and kept looking at the clock. Sapnap was messing with a lighter, even though he didn’t need it to cause fire, he still had one. Tommy had 5 hours left, and they were growing impatient. Their house felt empty without him there, prattling on about Sam Nook and the hotel, or Ranboo and Tubbo, or just, anything.

When they saw the words, Sapnap dropped his lighter, and it broke against the ground. Quackity stopped moving, stopped breathing, his wings flaring out in anger and sadness. Karl’s mouth was open, gaping, his watches slipping through his fingers and landing on the table he was sitting at.

Jack was joking around with Tubbo and Ranboo. Jack might’ve wanted to kill Tommy at one point, same with Niki. But, they talked it out together, and with Puffy, who was this server’s only therapist since Bad went mad, and they realized Tommy wasn’t a problem. It was Dream. Tommy was just a child who got caught in the crossfire of everybody else's problems, which led to him accidentally or kinda purposefully making his own problems. He had reconciled with Tommy, got off his wrongen list, and was watching over the hotel. Waiting. When he saw the words, he blinked at it. Tears were streaming down his face before he could think, and he frantically tried to wipe them away.

Bad and Ant were scheming, their true selves trying so hard to escape while they were being under the influence of the egg. They saw the message, and suddenly, they were free. They couldn’t explain it. All they knew was with the grief came the relief of not being under control. Bad turned back to being red, and Antfrost’s eyes turned back to blue. They ran, finding Skeppy free as well, back to being his cyan-y teal, eyes brimming with tears for a boy they had all hurt. They grabbed him, and rejoiced being free, before going to find the others.

Everyone around the server had different, yet all too similar reactions. The worst ones were Tubbo, Technoblade, newly resurrected Wilbur, Philza, and George (besides the ones I just mentioned). Even if it had only happened merely 2 minutes ago, a blanket of sadness settles over everyone, besides Ranboo, who is just curious (though the others don’t pick up on it). They gathered together, on the glass that was over the crater, making it easy to see, but still usable space. They were all grieving, Karl, Sapnap, Quackity, George, Sam, and Tubbo were taking it the hardest. SBI was next, side by side with Jack and Niki (who both despised themselves, while they were hating Tommy they hurt him, and they thought maybe if they had gotten help earlier, that Tommy wouldn’t be dead), and everybody else followed close behind.

That’s when their communicators pinged. Dream was showing a video, and everybody was forced to watch it. Together, they open it up, before Tubbo does some hacking,a dn gets it to play on a fake screen, in front of all of them.

Tommy sits there, a potion being shoved down his throat by Dream. The video is old, they can tell by the timestamp. Mere minutes before he died. Tommy looks dazed, and he’s bloody as well. Dream steps back once Tommy has consumed the whole potion, and then turns to look directly at the camera.

“I might not be able to escape here, but I am the admin. This potion I just fed Tommy makes him tell nothing but the truth. By the time this is out, and you’ll be seeing this, he will be dead. Maybe I’ll even record me killing him, eh? But, anyways,” he turns to Tommy, and anger radiates throughout everybody as they see him flinch.

“Tommy, how do you feel?” Tommy’s dull blue eyes from being stuck with Dream again suddenly turn a purple pink color, like the potion.

He turns to the camera, before looking back up at Dream.

“Hung pictures of patron saints up on my wall, to remind me that I am a fool,” he says slowly, and Dream scowls in the video. All he wanted was for Tommy to admit he hated them, and then killing him would be more satisfying than ever.

“Tell me, where I came from, what I will always be. Just a ‘spoiled little kid’ who went to exile,” Dream’s scowl deepens.

“You are spoiled, child. Continue though.” He hisses, grabbing Tommy’s blond locks. A growl rips itself out of Sapnap’s throat, surprising everyone besides his fiances and his parents (Skeppy and Bad).

Tommy smiles, “When I am dead I won’t join their ranks,” he gestures at the camera, to everyone watching, “for they are both holy and free,” he grins again, “I’m in the vault, satanic and chained up,” he jiggles his wrists, showing off the chains that are wrapped around them, which makes the group who watches anger grow even more towards Dream.

“And until the end, that’s how it will be.” He smiles again, facing Dream head on.

“Tommy-” Dream starts, a warning in his voice, but Tommy cuts him off.

“Make me love myself so that I might love them!” He gestures towards the camera again, and the group watching is very surprised. “Don’t make me a liar, cause I swear on the stars, when I said it, I thought it was true!” Their hearts break as they watch the broken boy who knows he’s going to die stares his long time abuser in the eye.

He doesn’t say anything else for a minute, so Dream grabs his chin. “Continue, Tommy.”

Tommy gives him a fond smile. “Ya know, Ranboo told me not to worry about you, but he has his own things to deal with, sadly.” He says softly, but everyone can hear him loud and clear. How does Ranboo fit into?

“There’s really just one things that we have in common,” Tommy continues, bringing a smile back to his face.

Dream quirks an eyebrow. “And that is?”

“Neither of us will be missed.” He whispers, and everyone is shocked.

Tommy was the only one that chat said had died, what is he talking about?

“Tommy, last chance.” Dream warns.

Tommy hums a tune none of them are familiar with for a minute or 2, before speaking up. “Deo sits at the top of the driveway, ya know? And you always said how you loved chaos! I don’t know if this will count, but I’m trying my best, like, seriously. When I die, it will cause this place more chaos than you can comprehend. And I’m not talking about the chaos you’re used to, no, that’s not true chaos. You’ll see, and maybe someday, my ways will make themselves clear. Until resurrection,” he turns to the camera, “You better resurrect me, dickheads.”

And they watch as Dream beats Tommy up until he’s nothing but smoking particles. Dream grins, and then turns to the camera one last time.

“See you later.” He says, and then it cuts to black.

Ranboo rubs his temple. He’d been trying to hold back sighs and eye rolls throughout the whole entire thing. Tommy really needs to get better coordinated, or at least, not make a plan that involves him dying.

The chat lights up, and everyone is surprised, besides Ranboo.

Bitzel has joined the game

TimeDeo has joined the game

Wispexe has joined the game

LukeOrSomething has joined the game

Ranboo chuckles under his breath. Deo, does, in fact, sit at the top of the driveway. And Dream, well, Dream has always loved chaos, hasn’t he?


End file.
